fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wally Buchanan (Bombkid)
Wally is an old friend of Erza Scarlet, having known her since the two were slaves in the Tower of Heaven; his was later seen to be Hoteye's long lost younger brother. He is currently a mage at the Giant Hunter Guild and is a member of the Tiger Wasps. Appearance Wally possesses an average height and regular toned body. His most unique and distinct feature is his whole body form, which consists of many geometrical shapes, mostly blocks. He has black hair, an oddly shaped chin with 5 O'Clock shadow, and thick lips. He wears a royal blue suit with a white collared undershirt and red necktie. He wears black, oval-shaped sunglasses, a crimson boater hat with a white ribbon on it, and a white scarf which can usually be seen hanging loosely around his neck. His guild mark is crimson and located on the left side of his neck. Personality In childhood, he acted like any normal boy. As the slaves from the Tower of Heaven break free, he, for the first time, sees an western cartoon. He now considers himself a "Dandy" (cool) looking man and tries his best to keep that appearance everyday. He also tries his best to teach other people how to be more "dandy". This became more apparent when he joined the Tiger Wasps, a team deticated to looking cool and gaining power. His "dandyness" has limits though, and in difficult situations, it can become hard to keep his composure and appearance in tact, especially on the battlefield. History Canon History See Canon history here '' Fanon History After his friends Millianna and Sho left to join legal guild elsewhere, Wally was alone. He sailed aimlessly all by himself, occasionally doing odd jobs around different communities in Fiore. He drifted on the waters for a long time before sailing on the Gregordale Strait for the first time. It was a stormy morning and Wally was tired from his battle with mother nature, he passed out in the sun before drifting under the Giant Hunter guild hall. The members of the Tiger Wasps pulled him ashore and brought him in. Wally awoken and asked to join the guild. Master Gavriil agreed, and Wally became a member. He took a few jobs before the Tiger Wasps asked him to join their team. Wally accepted with tremandous satisfaction. He remains there to this day. Magic and Abilities Magic '''Polygon Magic '- A magic that allows the user to seperate their body into smaller blocks. Wally can seperate his body to attack, as well as to seperate his body parts to attack independently. *'Polygon Jump' - Wally turns himself into smaller blocks and warps from one place to the next. Later, he began using it to teleport to higher elevations. *'Polygon Sphere' - Wally turns the lower part of his body into blocks, and forces the blocks together. When they do, they become rough-edged spheres that grab onto the target's hand and push against something, usually a sturdy, solid surface; rendering it immovable. *'Polygon Rifle' - Wally turns his arm into a rifle and fires many different magic bullets. When used normally, it fires mainly cube-shaped shots. **'Sleep Bullet' - A Magic bullet which makes the target fall asleep. **'Prerendering Polygon Shot' - Wally fires a single shot from his rifle, and the polygon turns into four smaller circling blocks. Each block explodes at seperate times, one at a time. **'Polygon Buster' - Wally fires a bright blue beam from his rifle. The searing heat is enough to leave severe burns and enough blunt force to send an enemy flying. *'Polygon Attack' - Wally turns himself into blocks and strikes the enemy from different directions. *'32 Frames Per Second Attack' - Wally turns himself into 32 smaller block and attacks the enemy in 32 different directions. *'Polygon Typhoon '- Wally turns himself into 8 smaller blocks and starts spinning them around in a circular motion. He crashes into the enemy with a tremendous velocity. ** 16 Bit Polygon Typhoon '- Similar to the regular Polygon Typhoon, only he transforms himself into 16 blocks. **'32 Bit Polygon Typhoon ' **'64 Bit Polygon Typhoon **'128 Bit Polygon Typhoon' Relationships Family Richard Wally always looked up to his brother in times of hardship, and the two shared a close brotherly bond. When they were seperated, he wanted nothing more but to see him again. Trivia *This is Bombkidbomb's first Canon to Fanon character. *Both Wally, and his brother had normal bodies as kids. *Both Wally and Hoteye have Polygon-Like bodies, however, Wally's appears more block-like. Behind the Scenes *The author was given permission to Fanonize this character by Perchan. *Many of the descriptions of his appearance, personality, Magic/Abilities, and some Trivia are from the Mother Wiki. Credit goes to the authors who originally made them. *Polygon Jump is just Polygon Teleportation renamed by the author. *Polygon Buster is based on Megaman's Mega Buster. Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Caster Mages Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Giant Hunter Category:Canon to Fanon